eon_dreamfandomcom-20200214-history
Eon Dream (The Seven Sojourns of Au Syen On)
''Eon Dream, Known also to th'Ancients of Old as the Seven Sojourns of Au Syen On ''as the front cover states clearly, is the Novel that this wiki is all about! Written by Rob Payne circa 2003 A.D. The book details the journey of Au Syen, a member of the Zaan spirit tribe who grows to find his destiny and restore balance to the universe. Plot The book begins with a prologue detailing the two spirit tribes, the Zaan and the Aeyas. The Zaan (beings of life) are those who value good spirit, warmth, light, happiness, sensuality, and right brained thinking. They rise up from the crust and warm innards of a planet and their spirits' countenance is fire red. The Aeyas (they of August bearing) on the other hand, are more stoic in nature, left brained, and far fewer in number, they dwell in cold nebulae and in the depths of space pondering the deep mysteries, their spirits' countenance is ice blue. Both have existed since the dawn of time, and both have individual languages that are touched upon in the novel. The two tribes formed in the primordial past, perhaps once the same or perhaps totally seperate, however they both went out into the universe, seeking to teach and protect the new living creatures which arose there and showed sentience. The two tribes coexisted for a time, but eventually their differences became too great, and they went to war over dissagreements. Being beings of spirit, their presence and wars on many worlds caused destruction of developing societies, and thus they made an agreement to make war when a red wasteland of a world known as Nis, as it passed through the nebula of Sentha, after seven of seventeen eons had passed, they would come here to fight, for their sorrow had become to great after all the pain they had caused. Eventually though, even this war seemed pointless and one of the Zaan, their spirit father, went to the leader of the Aeyas and made truce with him, and thus after so many eons of war, the Zaan and Aeyas were at peace again, however, peace couldn't come to them easily it had a price of dark measures, a price made by one Audon Niyth. After a time of warring and pondering, sorrow creeped its way into the Spirit Father of the Aeyas, known as Audon Niyth. He felt that the world was too full of pain and suffering, and after many years of pondering how to aid those who suffered, he found the solution in death. With the aid of Seven other spirits of Aey known collectively as the Saptajamanoqaanmatanas, and a violent race of aliens known as the Srell'n, they constructed great engines of death and fearful death troopers of black mass known as berqaanjiwas in dark nebulae and went on a massive omnicide, killing all they saw and preaching that their deaths were meant as a means to save them from pain. Eventually the cries of death reached the ears of the warring Aey and Zaan at the next time of war on Nis. This was the time of Truce mentioned before, they realized they had to stop Niyth before it was too late. In their hubris the Spirit tribes had forgot their duty to watch and teach all life and left it open to what Audon Niyth called his Great Salvation, his Omnicide. Fearful baranji The Saptajamanoqaanmatanas were cast into a hell of their own design, with Audon Niyth cast out by all who defeated him and he wandered into the endless expanses of the universe. Audon Niyth brooded in his time and absorbed all sound and lost his thoughts, and formed a plan to capture something most valuable to the universe, and would use it to sever the life force which brought all into existence and kept it in such a state. He sought to sever the universe's primordial rythm, the Nyallodium, and he sought to sever it and lull existence back into nothing. However, at the brink of finding the Nyallodium, the Zaan Spirit Father arrived to defeat Audon Niyth in battle, and while he did not kill him, he managed to subdue him and send him to the same hell which the Seven spirits were sent. There he brooded and meditated, and sought still in his own mind the Nyallodium. However (too be continued) Characters (to be written) Rob Payne's creation of Language (to be written) Brycius (talk) 05:52, April 9, 2013 (UTC)Brycius